


Don't cry, Sweetheart, it's gonna be quick

by evafilippa12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: The Asylum of Lennoxtown was the best for people with mental diseases. There's where Castiel and his brother are sent to. But this asylum is far different from the others, because it hides a disgusting secret. How Dean will save the ones he loves when he's one of the bad guys?





	1. Chapter 1

His name was Babydoll... Well, not his actual name. His nickname. And it was accurate enough. He was beautiful. Like a realistic babydoll.

Life wasn't like a fairytale for him, though. His mother died of illness and he was made to live the rest of his life with his stepfather and his little brother. He heard movement and peeked from his bedroom to hear clearer.

A lawyer was reading his mom's last wish.

"...and to my beloved children, Castiel and Gabriel, I leave them everything in my property. The house, the money, everything I own is theirs..."Castiel sighed in relief. He wouldn't bear his mother leaving everything at this man's hands... among with them.

Castiel heard his stepfather walking over the stairs and he quickly ran over his brother's room.

"Wake up Gabey, we've to get out of here!"

But the man was faster. He grabbed Castiel from the collar of his pyjamas' shirt and dragged him down with him. But Castiel resisted. And pulled away. He ran over Gabriel and shoved him into a cupboard. "Be quiet" he whispers. Gabriel nodded.

The man somehow found them and opened the cupboard. Then Castiel kicked him in the balls and grabbed a gun he knew there was somewhere and threatened to fire. Then his stepfather grabbed Gabriel in his arms. "No!" Castiel yelled. Gabriel bit him and ran over Castiel's side.

"You little shit!" the man whined. Castiel aimed. "You won't touch us. I heard the lawyer, everything in here is ours."

The man laughed. "Yeah, sweetheart. But since you tried to shoot me and your brother, money won't be needed in a mental asylum hm?"

Three men grabbed them and delivered them to a car. Castiel pulled Gabriel closer to his arms. "At least we'll be together and away from this man." he whispers.

 

When they opened their eyes, they were in a white room with two beds. Castiel sighed in relief when he saw Gabriel on the other bed. They heard the door opening and a woman, they supposed she'd be a psychiatrist, walked in, smiling.

"You're the new patients" She announced. "Castiel and Gabriel Novak"

Castiel frowned. "Gabriel is fine. Let him go!"

The doctor raised her eyebrows. "I'm afraid I can't do that. As your father insisted, you're mentally unstable. So was your mother, that's why she killed herself. So we keep Gabriel here as well. I suppose Gabriel is mentally broken as you're"

Castiel snorted. "Whatever you say, Dr. Gorski" he read her name on the name tag she had.

"Come on now, you've to meet our other inmates" She said, like it was the happiest thing to do.

Castiel walked into the huge room, hand by hand with Gabriel. He looked around and saw an empty almost table with two boys; a blond one and a brunnet, with shaggy hair. The blond man raised his head from the table and shot a glance at Castiel it made him shiver. Dr. Gorski approached them. "This is Dean. He killed a bunch of people. He's a murderous monster so I suggest for you to stay away from him."

But Castiel couldn't tear his glance away.

"And the other?" Gabriel asked. Dr. Gorski smiled kindly. "Same case as yours. Their relatives believe it runs in family"

Castiel pulled Gabriel among, approaching the table. He looked down at the pair of men and took in a deep breath. Dean's eyes seemed like they were looking beneath his clothes. Castiel blushed.

"What?" He barked. Castiel blushed even more. "I-I am sorry" he whispers. Dean's lips cracked to a smile.

"Sit" he ordered.

Castiel and Gabriel sat, earning a smile from the other boy. "I'm Sweet Pea, this is Rocket" he showed his partner. Castiel nodded. "I'm Babydoll"

"No you're not" Gabriel looked at them weirdly. "The hell are those, names? Do you have real names?"

The brunnet chuckled at Gabriel's words. "Our real names are Sam and Dean." Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and shook his hand. He was impressed from this beautiful blue eyed boy.

"I'm Gabriel and this is Castiel"

"Castiel huh?" Dean smirked, causing Castiel to blush. "Nice name."

 

While they returned to their room, Sam was watching at Dean. "You liked him, didn't you?"

Dean snorts. "He's just a boy, brother, for God's shake"

Sam lays on his bed, sighing. "Is it because he reminds you of..."

Dean shot him a glance. "He's dead. And no he's not like him. Benjamin was... was my son. And they killed him." he sighs. "And it's kinda gross to fall for somebody that looks like my son huh?"

Sam nods. "You gonna talk to him about... this place?"

Sweet Pea sighed again. "I made a deal with them. I would help them get their new blood into this situation only if you stayed out of this"

"Yes but Dean" Sam pouted. "I liked Gabriel. I don't want him to get through this!"

Dean sighed and just closed his eyes. He hated himself for doing this. But he'd do anything to keep his brother out of this shit. That night he dreamed of pale skins, gravely voices and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Castiel woke up with an uncomfortable stickiness between his legs. He looked down at himself and blushed heavily. He had ejaculated during his sleep! He knew the dreams he saw last night about Dean Winchester were no innocent, that's why they caused this; he dreamed of tanned body and freckles on sexy spots. He dreamed of kissing these spots, licking and covering the freckles with his lips...

Soon Castiel realised he had fallen for the guy. They were hanging out, the four of them. Dean and Sam were looking over the smaller men. They were cute, so they were often picked on. Dean was scared of the day Billie Bob would come and ask him for his help...

When the day arrived, Dean was nervous. "I need the blond in room 23, North Wing. And the brunnet on 24, South Wing" he ordered. Dean fisted his hands tightly. "You said it was the last time after Kevin Tran" he hisses. He wanted to fuck this man up so much! Billie Bob was making Dean to help the stuff guards rape inmates and Billie Bob was getting paid for it. In return, Sammy would be safe. Dean was so scared because he had seen a bunch of guards eyeing Sam and catcalling him. Sam was a good-looking guy.

Billie Bob shrugs. "What can I say. The boys like them. Also after Tran passed away, they need new toys, don't you think?" he winked. Kevin Tran was a little Asian boy with anxious personality and panic attacks. After a gangbang going wrong, he was infected and died. Dean was still mourning over him, he was his best friend after all...

"Because of you!" Dean yelled. "Why should I help you huh? I should go out and fucking yell the fucking truth! How you fucking killed my innocent toddler and woman to blackmail me! How you keep blackmailing me with my brother's safety! What if the asylum's people knew huh? You'd be locked in jail or better end up dead, you son of a bitch!"

Billie Bob smirked. "Listen to me, boy. A bunch of crazy bastards ain't a serious threat to me. Also you bet on the council? They don't care. I think you forgot our little old arrangement hmm? How I lent you my personal room to bring your crazy bitch and get her knocked up? How I kept the secret?" he grabs Dean's chin, pulling him closer. "You owe me, Dean Winchester. You owe me with your life. So, be a good boy and help or I'll let the whole bunch of men fuck your pretty little brother and make you watch. And then we're gonna fuck you till you bleed. Okay?" he frees his chin and Dean whines, rubbing it.

"Bastard" he hisses as the man walked out of the little empty room. Sam was for his therapy session, so hopefully he heard nothing. Dean sighed in relief but his mind was almost blown up. Cas, he thought. I need to tell Cas. I need to protect him.

Castiel was in the bathrooms, cleaning himself up. Dean had warned him that he didn't liked for him to be unaware of Cas' presence, so Cas informed Dean that he'd have a bath. He was soaping up his body, when he heard footsteps. He blushed. What if he, Dean frigging Winchester in all his majesty, saw him naked? Cas realised he didn't cared. He felt a blindfold closing his eyes and a huge palm covering his mouth. "Don't scream or else I'm gonna kill you" a harsh voice hissed. A voice which belonged to someone. But not Dean.

Dean ran like a mad man in the cafeteria, looking for Cas. Then he remembered that the raven haired boy wanted to have a bath. He sent Sam to check on Gabriel and protect him, if needed. He had to find Cas and save him, before it was too late.

"No! No let me go!" Castiel yelled as he screamed and rolled on the creaky bed, naked and exposed, his eyes closed from the gross blindfold.

"Make him shut up!" he heard an angry whisper.

A slap on Castiel's face. Blood. Cas spit and cried.

A man touched his soft flesh and turned him around, admiring his ass.

"You know B. I like it when they resist." The men laughed. Castiel could say there were five different people groping him.

"So you participate too?" Another voice asked.

The man who was mentioned as "B" talked now. "Yeah. This gonna teach Dean Winchester a lesson"

Cas heard a fumbling of belts. "Okay. Me first" B said. He spit on his palm and jerked Cas off. Cas jerks away, frightened and disgusted. Dean, he thought. Dean? Dean!

"DEAAAAAAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he heard the door opening abruptly and steps.

"See? I told you!" Cas heard Dean talking. "Very good, Mr Winchester. Take them." A woman named Naomi gave the order. She was the head of the asylum's counsil, her higher worry being the patients' health, even if many of the council didn't cared. But she fucking did.

The police walked into the room, grabbing the men and cuffing them. Billie Bob was dragged away, but stopped to whisper into Dean's ear. "That's not over, sweetie" Dean delivered a hard slap on the man's face. "See you in hell, sweetheart" Dean smirks as he looks at him. But he knows it'd never be over. They'd never be safe again.

Cas was delivered to his room. Sam and Gabriel were with them, hugging each other. Hopefully, Sam found Gabriel in the cafeteria. He wasn't touched or anything. Maybe the bastards thought it'd be easier to start with Castiel first.

Dean was holding Cas into his arms. The man was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, crying his eyes out. Dean was stroking his back, kissing his forehead.

"What in hell is this place?" Cas asks through his tears. "A covered whore house?" Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. And then Dean told him everything; about the girl he fell for in there, Lisa and their son, Benjamin who was killed a few days after being born. Lisa was raped and killed in front of him. That was his punishment for denying to help them in their devilish plans.

After Kevin's death, Dean tried to stop. He knew he was putting Sam in great danger. That's why he tried to escape. He, Lisa, Sam and their kid. But things screwed up and when Lisa, after blood loss was transferred in the hospital among with the kid, Billie Bob's men raped her and killed her and her son. And made Dean watch. That was his punishment for disobeying.

After his confession, Cas grabbed Dean and kissed him deeply. He couldn't believe all the pain this man suffered and remained strong. Dean gasped and gently pushed him away, licking his lips. "We won't be safe for long. We need to escape."


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was ready. Dean had packed his stuff and was sliding into Castiel's room. The man was sleeping, curled to his brother. Dean smiles; he gently pushes his shoulder, to wake him up. When Castiel wakes up, his grins lazily at him.  
"Hi" he grins, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Dean sighs biting his lip. The guy was so adorable he'd jump on him... But he had to focus on the plan.  
"We gotta get out of here... that's what we planned remember?"  
The days that followed the incident were freaky; Cas was into a room, all alone, occasionally Dean and Sam and Gabriel visiting him. He was locked up for a month, the nurses trying to help him heal. Dark bruises were fading on his stomach, neck and shoulders. The guys were planning on running away. It'd be easier if they woke up around 5am and just take Cas. Gabriel had packed their stuff already so they'd be ready.

Castiel squinted at Dean. "Dean... we planned nothing.. I know nothing about -"

Dean kissed him, shutting him up. "You just have to follow me..." They woke up Gabriel and they all escaped from the window; the room was on the first floor. Then they started to run. Fortunately, nobody stopped them.

"Wait!" Cas yelled and huffed as he bended in half, trying to breathe. "Where the fuck are we going?!"

"To our house" he exchanged a glance with Sam. "We've an apartment not far from here. We can go by feet. It's a few miles away, half an hour walking or something." he shrugs.  
A few hours later they were all sleeping in dirty sheets but in beds. Sam insisted they had to buy new sheets and blankets but Dean said it'd be okay for tonight. He curled next to Castiel's body and kissed his cheek. "Night baby. Sleep tight I'll watch over you".

Five months and a week later, things were getting better for the men. Dean and Cas had finally consumated which was awesome; Castiel discovered he had fallen in love with a sex monster. Dean was like.. horny all day. Cas didn't mind it though. Dean was pretty attractive and creative in bed.  
Sam and Gabriel tried to have sex once but it didn't turned out the way they thought it'd. Sam said he'd like to be friends with Gabe but after two bottles of whiskey and two drunken kisses they ended up in bed which leaded to break it. Gabe was so happy with Sam and so was Sam.  
They all were working for a living; Castiel was working at a local bar. He was the best mixing drinks and talking to customers, people loved him. Cas loved his job, people at night were so interesting.

Dean wa working as a mechanic, fixing cars. He liked his job too, he was made to do this. His hands were magic, any car he was trying to fix was working better than before.  
Gabe and Sam went to the local college. They were also working to pay the fees of it. Their lives were full and happy. They had each other and they couldn't ask for anything more...  
One day a man around his mid 20s knocked on their door. Cas opened the door; in front of him there was a man he didn't knew. The guy tilted his head. "Uhm.. Hello.. My name is Ben. I'm looking for Dean Winchester... Is he here?" Castiel nods,blushing a bit.. That was Dean's son! But how was this possible? Dean said he was dead!  
Castiel offered the guy a drink as they entered the house.  
"So uhm... where have you been?" Castiel asks. He was so damn curious.

Ben sighs looking down. "I was adopted by a family named Braeden. Sonia and Marcus. I had two brothers, Alex and Zach. I was curious as I grew up why I don't look like anyone in my family... Alex always saying that I'm another woman's kid always sounded suspicious to me.. so I tried to look for my birth papers... Nada. My so called parents had a paper which had my name, birth date, the hospital I was born and two names... Lisa something and Dean Winchester. Lisa, my mom is dead. I found it out when I called to the hospital. They told me a woman named Lisa died a few days ago there. Also my father... My real one... is that man." Ben sighs. "Are you his brother?"  
Castiel blushes, shaking his head. "No, no I'm uh... his... I'd say his fiancé."  
Ben smiles softly. "Uhuh... it's nice to hear that in the '90s. People ain't really supportive you know..."  
Castiel nods. They endlessly talked until Dean came home from work. He squinted as he saw the unknown man chatting with his fiancé. "Hello?"  
Castiel grins and Ben stands up, fidgeting a bit. "Uhm... Hello Mr Winchester" he offered him his hand. "My name is Ben Braeden and I'm your son"  
Dean widens his eyes, his hand leaving the man's. "H-How's that possible?" he muttered. "I-I was told you were dead! How..."  
Ben shrugs. "Don't ask me... I don't know..." Dean's eyes were full of tears. He hugged Ben and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... I'm sorry I wasn't there, seeing you growing up..."  
Ben hugged him and stroked his back. "There's no need to feel sorry... We've all the time in the world now.. right dad?" Dean smiled and hugged him tighter. Ben pulled Cas into their embrace, causing the little man to squeal happily and get lost into the larger men's embrace. The three men stayed there for what seemed to be an eon.

Dean hugged Cas harder, kissing him. Ben pulled back awkwardly, saying he had to go to the bathroom. "I love you" Dean whispered through kisses and smiles. Everything was well. The bastards were in jail, even Billie Bob threatened him he'd return; Dean wasn't so sure. The guy was so deep in shit he'd get out of the jail in his shroud.

Life was cruel to those men. But finally they'd be alright. Their little family would be safe. Dean smiled to himself as he held Cas and Cas sighed happily. "I love you too" he whispers. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost into happiness, smiling for the first time in his life. His life from now on...


End file.
